1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel form of electroplating apparatus that enables electroplating operations to be carried out in different locations readily. More particularly, it relates to such an electroplating apparatus that is easily carried from place to place, so that small scale electroplating can be done in locations of the user's choice. Most especially, it relates to such apparatus that permits custom electroplating of different articles at a customer's facility.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Large scale brush and dip electroplating apparatuses and processes are known in the art. As conventionally practiced, the apparatus is provided in a manufacturing plant or laboratory in a fixed location, and articles to be plated are brought to the apparatus. For large scale manufacturing of plated articles, this approach is entirely satisfactory. However, for custom plating of individual articles or a small number of articles, the prior art approach requires that the customer deliver the articles to a plating facility or that an employee of the plater pick up the articles to be plated and return them to the customer after plating.
One specific example of an electroplating operation for which the typical prior art approach is unsatisfactory is the electroplating of edge contacts on printed circuit boards during routine servicing and maintenance of electronic equipment. In order to take such circuit boards to a remote facility for replating of their electrical contacts, either a customer's electronic equipment is inoperative for the time required to take the board to the facility for replating and return to the customer's facility or it is necessary to swap printed circuit boards. These alternatives are either inconvenient or increase the cost of such serving and maintenance.
There are a wide variety of other custom plating situations in which it would be desirable to be able to provide electroplating operations at a customer's facilities, such as in the plating of jewelry and novelty items.